


Getting a dog

by Smowkie



Series: Dog AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t they gorgeous?” Derek asks him, smiling wide.</p><p>“They are. Where did they come from?”</p><p>Derek gestures to where the fridge was, not taking his eyes off the puppy that is climbing up his lap. </p><p>“The fridge.” He says and Stiles frowns. </p><p>“Where is the fridge?” He asks. </p><p>“Here. They are the fridge.” Derek says as he nuzzles the puppy in his lap. </p><p>“Oh.” That makes sense. The fridge wouldn’t just disappear.</p><p> </p><p>Or: Stiles has a dream and he and Derek gets a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a dog

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sterek, I love dogs, I want Sterek to have a big dog.
> 
> Just some silly fluff with a dog.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed.

Stiles can’t help the smile that takes over his face when he sees Derek sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by fluffy white puppies. 

“What’s going on?” He asks as he joins him. 

“Aren’t they gorgeous?” Derek asks him, smiling wide.

“They are. Where did they come from?”

Derek gestures to where the fridge was, not taking his eyes off the puppy that is climbing up his lap. 

“The fridge.” He says and Stiles frowns. 

“Where is the fridge?” He asks. 

“Here. They are the fridge.” Derek says as he nuzzles the puppy in his lap. 

“Oh.” That makes sense. The fridge wouldn’t just disappear.

He focuses on the puppies and Derek again, smiling as a puppy licks his face. 

-

Waking up with a smile Stiles turns to Derek, who is leaning on the headboard playing with his phone. 

“Best dream ever.” Stiles says tiredly and Derek puts his phone down and smiles at him. 

“What happened?” He asks softly.

“The fridge turned into puppies.” Derek raises an eyebrow.

“The..? Okay?”

“Yeah, I know, it made sense in the dream.”

Derek puts a hand in Stiles hair and scratches softly, and Stiles smiles up at him.

“We should get a puppy.” He says.

“Should we now?” Derek asks with both eyebrows raised.

“We really should.” He closes his eyes and hums as Derek continues his gentle scratching. “We should go to the shelter and visit the dogs.”

“We should.” Derek says and nods.

“Mm.” Stiles says and crawls closer to him, until he is kind of hugging him, both arms around his waist and head on his stomach. “You’re the best.”

-

Watching Derek in the shelter is probably the best thing ever, and simultaneously the worst. He falls in love with every dog they see, and it’s glorious, but it breaks his heart that they are in the shelter, and it’s horrible.

“Which ones are the hardest to get adopted?” Stiles asks the girl that is introducing the dogs to them.

“Big, old, sick and ugly.” She says and Stiles nods. Makes sense, no matter how depressing it is. “Right now I think it’s Bob. He’s adorable, a real sweetheart, but he’s huge. He was left because the owners hadn’t realised he would grow up so big.”

Derek mutters something that sounds an awful lot like _idiots_ as she shows them to a bigger cage. What looks like an enormous puppy greets them by wagging his tail and jumping around, tipping over his water bowl in his excitement. He is dark grey with rough fur and long legs.

“We think he has some irish wolfhound in him, because of his size and his fur, but we don’t know for sure.” The girl says and Stiles nods as Derek crouches down in front of the cage.

“Hey buddy.” He says softly and Stiles heart melts. The dog whines and presses his nose to the bars, trying to get close, and Derek turns to look at him. “Stiles.” He says pleadingly and Stiles nods and turns to the girl.

“Does he have any problems?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“Not really, he’s not very trained, but he’s a quick learner and he’s healthy and loving, about nine months old. We don’t know how big he’ll get though.”

“Okay.” Stiles says and nods at her. “Derek, what do you say?”

“Yes.” He says shortly and Stiles turns back to the girl with a smile.

-

Bob immediately makes himself at home, both in their house and their hearts. He loves their big backyard and walks in the preserve, he sleeps in their bed and there is fur on everything. At least once a day he tips over the water bowl, and he drools on everything, especially Stiles and Derek, but he never destroys anything. He is super polite, always asking before getting in bed with them, and while he occasionally steps on them or elbows them, making them groan in pain, he is really careful when they play and his mouth is soft, despite it’s size. 

“This is way better than the dream.” Stiles says one night when they are all cuddled up on the couch. Derek nods and kisses his temple.

Bob is neither white nor fluffy, but he is gorgeous. And they get to keep the fridge.


End file.
